Friendship
by Sam L. Manson
Summary: Just a small insight as to what Felix may think about Vanellope and Ralph's friendship.


Heya guys! So, sorry if you got a link in your e mail and clicked on it hoping for one of my Danny Phantom fics. This is a fic about my new favourite fandom, Wreck it Ralph. I will still write Danny Phantom fics but I am currently trying to unglue my muses mind from the void that lacks the plot bunnies that she runs on. BUT if you guys REALLY want me to, I WILL try to write Danny Phantom fics but they won't be fantabadoo as my aforementioned muse is low on plot bunnies. So, BEHOLD my first Wreck it Ralph fic. Don't fret WiR fans, I have pages full of summaries for fics I am working on. Yeah don't try to read my diary for secrets because all you wil find is quotes from films andsummaries for my favourite fics (so i know what they are called) and my fics, BUT LIKE YOU AWESOME GUYS WOULD STEAL MY DIARY USING THE MAGICAL POWERS ON LE INTERNET! Pft! You are all too nice!  
Disclaimer: I OWN WRECK IT RALPH! *two guys in white storm in and grab the claiming rights from me and run out before i can stop them* AWWWWW! Sorry guys, I don't own Wreck it Ralph *sobs mercilessly* I AM A FAILURE! WAHHHHHHHHHH! SIDENOTE: I also don't own Barbie or anything else here. IF I DID WOULD I BE WRITING THIS FIC? Well yeah I would, but you get my point.

Felix Jr watched in suspense as his gamelong colleauge, Ralph, broke and dove from the claw, thingymabobs that are supposed to be arms, of King Candy/ Turbo cy bug. He thought of all the times he had gotten caught up in the nicelanders praise and not invited Ralph to anything. He thought of how all of this couldv'e been avoided if he had only grown a backbone and stood up for Ralph. If he had done so then he could have never had to deal with the guilt of knowing the heartbroken and petrified look on the little girls face.  
Then he thought about the little girl, Vanellope. She wore a light fondant green hooded sweatshirt with raspberry lace tie on it, a cupcake frilly case skirt, green and white candy cane leggings with a black liquorice stripe down her right leg, small ankle boots made of liquorice with pink frosting for grips on the soles.  
Ralph looked at her as if she was his daughter or a little sister. Felix remembered the glance he took when Turbo was revealed and how he had saw the worried and furious look that was hidden behind the shock on Ralphs face.  
In all of his years knowing Ralph, he had never seen Ralph act as mature and selfless as he did towards Vanellope.  
This girl sure held something special to be able to unmask Ralph so easily and be able to hold such a strong bond with someone who kept a mask. Around her, Ralph seemed to go from angry gorilla to playful kitten in a matter of seconds. He had the patience of a Grandad whose Grandaughter was playing a Barbie album over and over on a two or three hour car journey when he was with her. As the memories came flooding towards him, Felix told himself that although he could never take back all of the things he had done in the past, even if he tried, the east he could do is keep the tiny girl safe for his 'brother'.  
Then, Vanellope yelled "RALPH!" tearfully and fizzled from one place to another. Felix reached out and shouted "VANELLOPE!" But the small girl had already gone. Felix could only watch in worry as Vanellope drove in a cookie kart towards the diet cola volcao and it's soon to come eruption. He felt, for the first time in his life, that he was a failure to Ralph at the time he was needed most. Then, when Ralph and Vanellope landed in that chocolate lake, Feix couldn't hold in his joy. He jumped up and kissed Calhoun. Then, he watched Vanellope and Ralph playfully insult each other and say a heart tugging goodbye.  
A year later, Vanellope and Ralph burst through his and his wife Calhoun's front door giggling and hiding somewhere as an angry Calhoun stormed through the front door covered in melted chocolate and began to hunt for them like a hungry cheetah Felix thought to himself:  
'What we have here, is a true and unbreakable friendship.'

WHAT DID YOU THINKS? YOU LIKE? YOU NO LIKE?  
TELL ME! THAT IS WHY HAS A REVIEW SYSTEM OPEN.  
Note: The 'he had the patience of a Grandad whose Grandaughter was playing a Barbie album over and over again for a 2 hr car journey' , that Grandaughter was me. I had gotten the Barbie 'Think Pink' album and my Grandad drove while I played that album on repeat for a two and a half hour car journey. He is a man of infinete patience.  
R + R! CUZ YOU KNOWS I APPRECIATEZ YOU! Yeah, I have decided to add z onto as many words as i can because there aren't enough words with the letter z in them. 


End file.
